ATTACK ON DEAD
by Juanita Arcoiris
Summary: Es un típico y aburrido lunes, todas las personas están de camino a la escuela o trabajo y como como cada semana nuestros protagonistas piensan pasar su día lo mas normal posible pero lo que no saben es que una terrible epidemia amenaza con destruir a la humanidad. Ahora ellos deberán renunciar a sus antiguas vidas para poder sobrevivir en este apocalipsis zombi


ATTACK ON DEAD

Capitulo 1: El comienzo del fin

Es lunes por la mañana en la gran ciudad Rose, una de las 3 ciudades mas grandes de Japón, junto con María y Sina; las 3 son las más grandes en cuanto a los estándares de población, educación, medicina y ciencia se refiere, tienen una gran tecnología lo que les permite avanzar a pasos titánicos por su desarrollo; y es exactamente en la preparatoria de Trost donde nuestra comienza.

Ymir es una estudiante de dicha preparatoria, es una chica prepotente, rebelde y siempre tiene cara de pocos amigos y gracias a lo ultimo no tiene amigos y nadie se atreve a hablar con ella por simple miedo a ser golpeados gracias a la fama que se carga y a su humor del demonio, casi nunca entra a clases por lo que ahora esta acostada en la azotea en donde no la encuentren como lo ha hecho un millón de veces desde que descubrió aquel lugar hace un par de años.

-Estúpida escuela, solo un par de meses mas y podre largarme de este estúpido lugar- decía la morena mirando hacia las nubes con las manos en la nuca –Solo espero que no pase algo tonto que me impida deshacerme de todos esos idiotas-

_Después de decir esto la morena cayó en un profundo sueño que a momentos se convirtió en toda una pesadilla; Todo lo que se escuchaban eran unos desgarradores gritos que pedían ayuda y gritaban su nombre una y otra vez y por si esos horribles lamentos fueran poco su mente inconsciente reproducía una serie de imágenes increíblemente sangrientas, como si las hubieran sacado de la película de terror más horrible que haya existido, todo se veía borroso, por donde voltearas había sangre y partes humanas esparcidas por el piso, aparte las pocas personas que aun se veían en sus cinco sentidos luchaban con otras que se acercaban peligrosamente, pero lo más extraño es que las ultimas pareciera que no tuvieran voluntad o cerebro alguno pues se acercaban totalmente desarmados a machetes espadas y pistolas lo que era obviamente ilógico, no fue hasta que vio como un chico rubio se alejaba del primer grupo de personas y fue interceptado por un grupo de los "caminantes" que se dio cuenta de su verdadero objetivo, __**matar y devorar**__, eso era lo que querían, obviamente no eran humanos._

_Eran monstruos que buscaban saciar su sed de sangre pero al final su sueño se volvió más agradable y menos sangriento, estaba ella con una pequeña rubia que la llamaba entre risas y aunque tenía la cara y la ropa algo sucios aun así era hermosa, casi parecía un ángel._

_Ymir se levanto de golpe algo exaltada y sudando frio -¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Y ¿Quién rayos era esa pequeña rubia?-_

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en esa horrible pesadilla un estruendo en el suelo la sobresalto y al instante vio 3 helicópteros militares llenos de soldados que se dirigían a la ciudad; En ese momento supo que algo malo estaba pasando, los militares nunca pasaban por ese pequeño distrito de la ciudad y si lo hacían, daban aviso de que de que fuera un simulacro o algo parecido, pero no, esta vez todo era real y sea lo que fuese, no acabaría nada bien para ella así que siguió con las vista a los helicópteros y sus miedos habían sido confirmados; A lo lejos algunos edificios estaban en llamas y los bomberos intentaban apagar todo mientras los policías locales les disparaban a -_¡¿Las personas?! ¡¿Por qué rayos les disparaban?! Y peor aun ¡¿Por qué las mismas personas no hacían nada por escapar de las balas?!-_

Un presentimiento horrible empezó a decirle a Ymir que debía escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible, de alguna manera sentía que la pesadilla que había tenido iba a volverse real.

(X)

En un salón de los de primer año una pequeña rubia tomaba nota en todo lo que su profesor escribía en el pizarrón, su nombre es Christa Lenz y es una de los más listos de toda la escuela. Christa es pequeña a pesar de su edad, apenas alcanza a medir 1.45 logrando ser la más pequeña pero también la más querida por todos, debido a su forma de ser, ella siempre intentaba ayudar a todos.

Siempre que la veían la llamaban diosa ángel o algo por el estilo y nunca le falto alguien con quien hablar en los descansos, pero nunca tuvo amigos verdaderos, de los que se preocupaban cuando se enfermara o le hicieran una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, alguien en quien confiar, ella solo tenía conocidos y también muchos pretendientes pero no le interesaba eso por esa razón se centraba en sus estudios y no prestaba atención a su alrededor, de ahí sus excelentes calificaciones. Era el descanso de 10 minutos que le daban a Christa después de las primeras dos horas de clase y la rubia sentía que había mucho silencio y tensión en el aire para ser un lunes en la mañana, ni siquiera se escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros, Christa por mera casualidad vio la enorme entrada de la escuela y a lo lejos vio un grupo de varias personas paradas afuera, como si quisieran entrar, solo que no lograba distinguirlas muy bien ya que la entrada estaba un poco lejos de donde estaba sentada; Lo que vería después desearía no haberlo visto nunca, un profesor se había dado cuenta también de toda la gente que estaba en la entrada y en el momento que les estaba pidiendo que se fueran por mero descuido se recargo en la reja, cosa que aprovecho uno de los que estaban afuera para jalarle el brazo y encajarle los dientes de lleno, el pobre hombre soltó un grito terrible sujetándose el brazo y cayendo al piso sin un trozo de piel y cubierto en sangre completamente muerto… o eso es lo que Christa pensó pues en el momento que vio que el profesor se levanto del piso y empezó a caminar a la escuela con un extraño andar se levanto de su asiento completamente aterrada y sudando frio, paso de largo a sus compañeros al profesor que iba entrando y después salió corriendo del salón directo al baño para vomitar o poco que había desayunado en casa, intento darse palmadas en la cara y lavársela con agua para convencerse a ella misma de que simplemente lo había imaginado todo y nada estaba pasando afuera, pero todo era horriblemente real y el hecho de asomar su cabeza por la puerta del baño y ver frente a ella dándole la espalda al mismo profesor que había visto morir un par de minutos atrás aminando hacia su salón fue lo que la trajo de nuevo a su cruel realidad, no supo qué hacer en ese momento simplemente se quedo congelada, pareciera que ni siquiera estaba respirando solo pudo quedarse ahí mientras el caminante golpeaba la puerta y esta era abierta por su profesor de matemáticas que al instante fue mordido en el cuello y empezaba a grita horriblemente mientras era devorado, los alumnos horrorizados comenzaron a gritar y salir corriendo asustados y confundidos hacia la salida ninguno pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Christa y si lo hacían no se molestaban por hacerla reaccionar.

No fue hasta que el zombi se volteo para empezar a aminar hacia ella que sus piernas reaccionaron y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la salida del colegio y cometió su segundo gran error del día, la entrada la habían abierto sus compañeros y se habían topado con más de los muertos vivientes que ahora entraban y algunos devoraban a sus compañeros. Ya no quería ver nada de todo eso solo quería ayudar y morir siendo útil pero su miedo y instinto de supervivencia la vencieron y fue a la cafetería a esconderse y a escuchar los gritos de los demás alumnos de la escuela, no podía hacer nada solo esperar su inútil muerte a monos de los zombis.

(X)

-Maldición, sabía que esos idiotas no me escucharían pero ¡¿Morir de una forma tan estúpida?!- Decía Ymir entre dientes mientras corría con un bate ensangrentado abriéndose paso por los pasillos de la escuela.

-Si voy a sobrevivir en este pequeño mundo que se fue al carajo necesitare provisiones ¿no?- Ymir no podía parar, solo necesitaba llegar a la cocina de la escuela, tomar lo que pudiera y correr por su vida aplastando cabezas si era necesario.

-Bien ya tengo una mochila solo debo tomar cosas enlatadas y si puedo algunos cuchillos si no esas porquerías me tomaran por sorpresa- En el momento de decir esto Ymir abrió de una patada la puerta de la cafetería y corrió a la barra a buscar todo lo que pudiera llevarse y ponerlo en su mochila pero después de tomar un par de latas y cuchillos paró en seco por el ruido de unos pequeños sollozos que se originaban detrás de ella, con el corazón a mil por hora y los nervios a flor de piel volteo su cabeza hacia donde escucho los sollozos y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, frente a ella hecha un ovillo escondida debajo de la barra estaba una pequeña chica rubia llorando no sabía qué hacer si dejarla ahí o preguntarle cómo es que había logrado llegar hasta ahí ella sola sin ningún rasguño, pero tenía miedo de que la hubieran mordido y en cualquier momento saltara a devorarle la cara, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que solo reacciono hasta que la pequeña rubia le hablo aun con la cara cubierta con sus brazos.

-Si estas buscando latas, en esas cajas hay muchas, lo sé porque a veces ayudaba a las encargadas-

-¿Qué haces aquí y como llegaste sin ningún rasguño?- pregunto la morena ya sin poder contener su curiosidad

-… yo vi como empezó todo esto, mis compañeros fueron los que abrieron la puerta- le respondió la rubia aun sin moverse

-Así que esos fueron los idiotas que no me escucharon cuando les grite que no abrieran la jodida reja, solo fueron a suicidarse, pero veo que tu si fuiste mas lista y llegaste hasta aquí-

Para cuando Ymir le había dicho eso Christa ya había alzado la cara dejándola ver que ya tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado tanto

-No te equivocas, yo vi como mordían a un maestro y fui al baño después ese mismo maestro fue a mi salón y devoro a mi profesor de matemáticas, cuando mis compañeros corrieron afuera me asuste por que no podía ayudarlos y vine a esconderme aquí- dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza

-¡¿Y por qué rayos no escapas en vez de estar aquí llorando?!-

-…-

-Anda responde o que ¿te comió la lengua un zombi?- decía la morena ya fastidiada y en un tono sarcástico

-… yo… aunque quisiera no podría escapar… no duraría ni tres minutos ahí afuera- decía Christa mientras volvía a llorar.

Por su parte Ymir no sabía qué hacer podía irse y hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada o podía ayudar a la pequeña rubia a sobrevivir así al menos haría una buena acción –Dime, ¿Quieres vivir?-

-Co… ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto la rubia algo agitada por su llanto

-Si quieres vivir entonces ven conmigo, te ayudare a salir de aquí, claro a menos que quieras convertirte en bocadillo- después le extendió la mano a la rubia en señal de alianza

Christa dudo unos segundos pero después extendió su mano temblorosa para estrecharla con la de la morena y después le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

En el momento en que Christa iba a levantarse del piso se escucho como se abría la puerta y un montón de zombis entraban gimiendo y buscando alimento, sin hacer ningún ruido Ymir tomo el brazo de la rubia y después le puso una mano en la boca para después cubrirse debajo de la barra donde se había escondido minutos antes, cuando le soltó el brazo le hizo señas para que no hiciera ruido la rubia asintió rápidamente y Ymir al fin le quito la mano de la boca, se hinco para que no la vieran si no seguramente moriría no solo ella si no también su pequeña acompañante rubia y no iba a permitir que eso pasara pero debía pensar algo rápido o las encontrarían; volteo la vista al bate de beisbol que había tomado del almacén y al lado había una de las latas de comida que se iba a llevar de repente le vino una idea a la cabeza, si tomaba la lata y la lanzaba por la puerta sin ser vista quizá causaría el suficiente alboroto como para sacar a los zombis de ahí y salir ella también de ese maldito lugar de una buena vez y así lo hizo, para cuando los zombis habían salido completamente se levanto tomo todas las latas que pudo las metió en la mochila y ayudo a levantarse a Christa del piso.

-V amos tenemos que movernos a menos que quieras regresen a buscarnos como su almuerzo-

-Tienes razón pero… ¿a dónde vamos? Ahora mismo está todo lleno de ellos, no creo que podamos dar 3 pasos sin encontrarnos con al menos 2 de ellos-

-No hay problema, conozco todos los lugares posibles en esta escuela tu solo quédate conmigo y yo te cuido-

-E-está bien –

Después de esto las dos empezaron a correr y para su mala suerte había varios zombis esparcidos por todos lados.

Ymir iba lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible y Christa se aseguraba de hacer lo mismo y quedarse atrás cuando Ymir tenía que aplastar alguna cabeza para abrirse camino y poder pasar.

Después de un buen rato corriendo Ymir ya empezaba a cansarse, hubieran salido antes si no fuera porque habían tenido que buscar otro camino por que había demasiados zombis como para hacerles frente con un bate, rogaba por poder encontrar un lugar en donde descansar para hacer un plan pero las opciones y el tiempo se le acababan a medida que ocasionalmente miraba por la ventana y veía entrar a mas de ellos pedía que su suerte no se acabara para salir de ahí sin estar en el estomago de uno de esos zombis, pero cuando subieron al segundo piso al quedarse sin opciones recordó que había un salón abandonado que usaban como bodega, sabia como entrar pero el problema era que tenía que forzar la cerradura y eso le tomaría un minuto y si algún zombi estaba cerca y las veía entrar alertaría a los demás, las encerrarían y morirían

-_Mierda porque nunca tengo suerte-_ pensó la morena para sí misma, paró en seco antes de subir completamente las escaleras y tomo a Christa de los hombros para decirle su plan –Bien escucha ¿Conoces la sala que usan como bodega?- le pregunto en un leve susurro

-Si- le respondió la pequeña sin saber el porqué de esa pregunta

-Bien, vamos a abrirla para descansar ahí unos minutos y hacer un buen plan, el problema es que está cerrada y necesito tu ayuda para abrirla-

-Y que quieres que haga yo- pregunto Christa un poco aliviada por saber que tenían una oportunidad para sobrevivir

-Toma estas dos latas de comida- dijo Ymir entregándoselas –Si ves algún zombi necesito que lo distraigas con ellas para que no nos vean entrar-

-Pero como voy a hacer eso con solo 2 latas- pregunto Christa muy asustada

-… tú te quedaras aquí y serás la carnada… ten este cuchillo también, tienes que enterrárselos en la cabeza, es la única manera de matarlos-

-¡Entonces vas a dejar que me devoren!- Christa estaba al borde del colapso nervioso

-No, cuando escuche el ruido de las latas, yo me encargare de eliminarlos, el cuchillo es solo por protección –

-¿Me prometes que no moriré?- Pregunto Christa con un par de lagrimas en los ojos

-Te prometo eso y que te sacare de este infierno- Dijo Ymir agachándose a su altura y tomándola por los hombros –Ahora ponte atenta, no tenemos mucho tiempo- después le dirigió una media sonrisa haciendo a la rubia sentir que todo iba a salir bien la soltó, se dio la vuelta y se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta para tomar un cuchillo y empezar a forzar la puerta; Mientras Christa no despegaba su vista del pasillo, totalmente inmóvil y con el ruido de la cerradura de la puerta al intentar ser abierta como única compañía, solo podía esperar a ver qué sucedía, pero algo que ya esperaba y la principal razón por la que estaba ahí parada salió de lo más lejos del pasillo que estaba cuidando, un zombi se acercaba a Ymir a un paso algo lento pero al oír l ruido de la cerradura se apresuro todo lo que pudo con unas piernas torpes y entumecidas, Christa no tardo en comenzar a golpear las latas para atraer su atención y lo logro casi enseguida pues el zombi dejo de caminar hacia la puerta y empezó a caminar hacia ella extendiendo los brazos para intentar atraparla; Christa y no escuchaba el ruido de la cerradura solo oía los gemidos del zombi y su corazón acelerado al máximo, sentía que casi se le salía del pecho, no podía gritar o no quería pues sabía que si lo hacía más zombis podrían venir de las escaleras hizo lo que su cuerpo le dijo por instinto, intentar sobrevivir, le lanzo las latas al zombi que estaba a unos metros de distancia sobre la cabeza y este se repentizo lo suficiente para que la rubia tomara el cuchillo que la morena le había dado y lo sostuvo con ambas manos hacia adelante apuntando a la cabeza del zombi, no sabía ni se imaginaba que era lo que pasaría después pero un segundo antes de que el zombi siquiera alcanzara a tocarla un bate de beisbol lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza que toda su sangre se quedo en la pared junto al cuerpo ya muerto por segunda y ultima vez del zombi y al lado de este estaba la morena hincada ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Bien ya abrí la puerta, vámonos antes de que aparezcan mas, no quiero darles más latas de comida- lo ultimo lo dijo como una burla para la rubia que había lanzado la lata.

Después de levantar a la rubia y correr hacia el pequeño almacén que iban a usar como escondite Ymir al fin pudo relajarse y sentarse sobre el suelo recargada a la pared mientras soltaba un gran suspiro de alivio.

De pronto una mano pequeña con un pañuelo le limpiaba la cara, confundida abrió los ojos y vio a su pequeña acompañante rubia limpiándole algo de sangre de la cara, seguramente se mancho cuando le reventó la cabeza a aquel zombi así que decidió hablarle para "romper la tención" pero la rubia le gano la palabra.

-Gracias por salvarme hace un rato-

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? Ese era el plan desde un principio, tenía que salvarte, además, no siempre tiene que ser así, alguna vez tendrás que defenderte tu sola- la morena tenía un tono serio en su voz cosa que la hacía verse mas atemorizante de lo que ya era

-No sé si podre defenderme, nunca fui muy fuerte o…-

-Lo harás-

-¿Qué cosa dices?-

-Lo que escuchaste, tienes que aprender a hacerlo, si quieres vivir en este cruel mundo vas a tener que partir un par de cabezas, y para asegurarme de que lo hagas yo te entrenare-

-¿Y como piensas hacerlo si estamos aquí atrapadas?- Christa ya no sabía que pensar ¿enserio esa extraña morena iba a arriesgar tanto por ayudarla a vivir?

-Bueno primero tenemos que ver la forma de salir ¿Estas de acuerdo?- la rubia asintió y Ymir camino hacia la ventana que había en el salón, aunque estuviera cerrada y algo sucia se podía ver atreves de ella, a lo lejos vio alejada de la ciudad una serie de condominios abandonados que se veían lo bastante seguros, tenían cercas dobles y electrificadas, hasta su propia bomba de electricidad el lugar perfecto para sobrevivir un rato; Ymir sonrió por dentro y vio a su pequeña acompañante –Felicidades enana vas a sobrevivir un rato mas-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Encontré el lugar perfecto para vivir un tiempo- Ymir tomo los hombros de Christa y la acerco a la ventana enseñándole lo que había encontrado –Esos condominios son el lugar perfecto para quedarse un tiempo-

-Y como piensas que vamos a llegar hasta haya a pie, eso está a unos 100 kilómetros, me sorprende que sean tan grandes como para poder verlos desde aquí, además quizá estén llenos de zombis- la rubia al fi parecía que había recuperado algo de sensatez y hablaba con la morena como si ya la hubiera conocido desde antes

-Oh pequeña ingenua- Ymir la abrazo del hombro y le mostró los condominios –Ese lugar lo abandonaron hace 3 meses, había muchos accidentes aparte el presidente de Trost era lo suficientemente avaro como para dejar el proyecto a medias, solo que el problema es que es algo difícil de entrar, pero no imposible, yo misma entre un par de veces solo para explorar pero siempre bloqueaban las entradas que descubría. Ahh era un fastidio, pero ahora que todos están muertos será fácil entrar y apoderarnos del lugar-

-Eras un criminal verdad-

-Algo así, solo digamos que tenía mucho tiempo libre y era mejor salir a explorar que estar sin hacer nada en todo el día-

-En serio eres un desastre –

-Pero te salve-

-Y te agradezco por eso ah este ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Se ve que eres algo despistada no enana; mi nombre es Ymir-

-Es un placer conocerte Ymir- dijo la rubia extendiendo la mano para que la morena se la estrechara

-Lo mismo digo, Christa- Ymir le estrecho la mano a la rubia y sonrió de lado cuando vio el rostro de asombro de la más pequeña cuando dijo su nombre sin siquiera habérselo preguntado antes, sin duda ese era el inicio del fin de la vida que conocían desde que la humanidad existía.

_Continuara…_

**Hooooola queridos lectores ¿Cómo están? Yo feliz de haber revivido después de varios meses con esta historia que ya tenía rato rondando mi cabeza y que al fin pude plasmar con ayuda de mi imaginación retorcida y volátil, espero que les haya gustado y les quiero dar las gracias por haber leído hasta aquí eso me hace muy feliz porque significa que les gusto porque la verdad si esta algo largo el capitulo pero bueno me gustaría que me dejaran un rewiew con sus opiniones o quejas con esta historia también reclamos por no estar en mucho tiempo lo que quieran decir o preguntar s los contestare con mucho gusto siempre y cuando no me maten o quieran un adelanto de la historia porque es sorpresa y también me gustaría saber que otras parejas les gustaría ver más adelante porque no tengo ni idea de lo que puede venir después pero bueno esperando haber logrado mi objetivo de entretenerlos un rato me despido y nos veos en el sig. Capitulo ADIOSITOOOO**

**Juanita Arcoíris **


End file.
